


Break Me, Remake Me

by SakuraSnowflakes



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Slavery AU, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Not Beta Read, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smut, Spanking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSnowflakes/pseuds/SakuraSnowflakes
Summary: "Now, take off your clothes, all of them." Javier said, his voice turning dark. "And present yourself."The boy's eyes flew open and he gasped."But…"  His argument died in his throat, remembering the fact that this man was now his master. He'd never been naked in front of another person before. The thought of doing so for this strange man made him begin to tremble with shame."I gave you an order, don't disobey me. Now take off your clothes and present yourself like I taught you and be quick about it." Javi narrowed his eyes and let the disapproval be heard in his voice.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Break Me, Remake Me

**Author's Note:**

> A note on this AU:
> 
> Unfortunately, I’m terrible at world building so here’s a background on this scenario. In this AU, consensual slavery is a well-known thing. It’s well regulated and slave candidates (Subs) have to go through thorough testing and training before being accepted, knowing full well what they are consenting to. The idea is that by becoming a slave to a registered and certified handler (Doms), they will be dominated for a set amount of time (usually a few months) in order to learn valuable traits such as obedience, humility, discipline, and mental strength. Most of the world’s top athletes, political leaders, and entertainers have chosen to be consensual slaves for at least some time in order to reach their full potential. Handlers are also thoroughly vetted and are not permitted to cause any lasting physical or mental harm to their trainees. 
> 
> Additional Note:
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS
> 
> This fic contains themes that may be triggering so if you don’t like the tags turn back now. As far as dom/sub fics go it’s pretty tame, but still.
> 
> In this AU Javi is about 30 years old, and Yuzu is at least 18, but there’s still a significant age gap. 
> 
> Also, this wasn’t betad because I was way too embarrassed to ask anyone lol. Sorry for any typos, etc.

Javier Fernandez was sitting in the office he used at his home, typing on his laptop when the maid knocked and opened the door. She showed two men inside and closed the door behind her. The mahogany desk and expensive furnishings were a stark contrast to the handsome Spaniard’s casual style. 

“Good to see you again, it’s been a while” Javi said while shaking the older man’s hand. The man wore a crisp, expensive looking suit and carried a briefcase. Anyone on the street would have assumed he was a lawyer or accountant, not a consensual slave agent. 

“Yes it has, we were beyond pleased when you let us know you were in the market for another trainee Mr. Fernandez. You’ve always been one of our most requested handlers.”

Javi spared a glance at the boy standing slightly behind the agent before answering. He had shining black hair, plush lips, and wore a black tracksuit and sneakers. His almond shaped eyes were looking down at the ground and his hands were clasped in front of him. 

He looked back at the agent, “Ah, yes. Well I’ve wrapped up some business ventures and find myself with some free time for the next several months. I’ve always enjoyed investing in the success of others. I guess you could call me a philanthropist.” Javi winked and smiled, eliciting a small chuckle from the man in the suit. 

Javi looked over the youth once more, and a look of concern came across his face. “He looks a bit young, are you sure he’s fit to undergo training?” There were some shady agencies out there, who claimed their slaves entered contracts consensually while in reality they’d been drugged or coerced. He’d been working with this particular agent for a few years now and trusted him, but still had to ask.

“Oh, of course,” The agent said, “He’s been vetted and tested by our staff, and gone through preliminary training. Yuzu came to me specifically as a referral, so there’s no need for concern.” He reached out to the young man as he was speaking and affectionately patted him on the shoulder. 

The retainer then set his briefcase on the desk in the office and clicked the latches to open it, removing a manila folder and a pen. Opening the folder and removing the documents, he smiled back at Yuzu again. 

“He’s an athlete, ready to take his career to the next level. A figure skater, one of the best up and coming kids in his country so they say. But like most boys his age he’s got a rebellious streak, and lacks discipline. Apparently there are a few jumps he still wants to learn but can’t seem to get. I told him that after a few months with one of our top-tier handlers he'll be a different person.”

The boy finally looked up and made eye contact with Javi. “It’s true, I want to… no I MUST win an olympic gold medal. I’ll do anything, whatever it takes. I know Fernandez-san has trained others and was highly recommended. I only agreed to become a slave if Fernandez-san would train me.” He blushed slightly and looked back down at his hands. 

“Well there you have it.” The agent said smiling as he reached for his pen. “As you both know this is a six month contract with Mr. Fernandez taking sole custody and ownership of Mr. Hanyu during this time. Mr. Fernandez, Mr. Hanyu, if you would both sign the contract here we’ll be all set.” 

They finished signing and the agent collected the papers, putting them back into his briefcase and picking it up. “Gentlemen, thank you for your business. Yuzuru, best of luck young man. I’ll see you in six months.” He shook Javi’s hand and said, “Mr. Fernandez, you have my contact info if you need anything. I’ll see myself out.” 

With this the agent left, closing the door behind him and the two men were alone together in the room.

Javi turned to the boy and smiled. “Why don’t I show you where you’ll be staying? Follow me.”

He let them through the enormous and stylish home, to a bedroom with a small yet cozy looking bed in one corner, and various low tables, ottomans, pillows, and other comfortable furnishings placed around the room.

Turning to face the boy, Javi addressed him. 

“So Yuzu, I think you’ll find this room to be comfortable. My staff will do any cleaning or other household chores that are needed. I understand you went through the preliminary training at the agency correct?”

“Yes… ah…” Yuzu replied, not sure how to address the stranger that he now belonged to.

“Master… you can call me Master.” Javi said with a smile. 

“Yes, Master.” Yuzu blushed and looked down, the words sounding strange in his mouth. 

“Good. Then I assume they taught you the “rest” command? If so, please do so now.” Javi said.

Yuzu immediately sat down on his heels, placing his hands on his thighs and looking down. He remembered being taught to only look his master in the eye when he was being specifically addressed, and to keep his gaze down at all other times.

“Very good. Now I’d like to teach you another command, this is called “present” and when I tell you to present yourself you’re going to take this pose.” Javi moved over towards where the boy was kneeling on the floor and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Now raise up on your knees, and place your hands behind your back while grasping your elbows, yes like that. Spread your legs a little more. Very good.” He said while adjusting Yuzu into the correct position. “And as always, keep your eyes down. Good boy.” 

Javi took a few steps back and looked at his new slave again. Yuzu kept his eyes down but was wondering what his master could be thinking about while staring at him like that. After a moment Javi moved to sit in a nearby chair placed a few feet away, directly in front of where the boy was kneeling.

“Stand up.” he ordered curtly. Yuzu scrambled to stand up quickly, sensing the shift in the tone of his master’s voice. 

"Now, take off your clothes, all of them." Javier said, his voice turning dark. "And present yourself."

The boy's eyes flew open and he gasped. 

"But…" His argument died in his throat, remembering the fact that this man was now his master. He'd never been naked in front of another person before. The thought of doing so for this strange man made him begin to tremble with shame. 

"I gave you an order, don't disobey me. Now take off your clothes and present yourself like I taught you and be quick about it." Javi narrowed his eyes and let the disapproval be heard in his voice. "You should always show your eagerness to obey by following orders immediately." 

Yuzu stood up and began to disrobe, pausing only when he got to his underwear. His hands trembled as he slid them off and got back down onto the floor. Sitting up on his knees he grasped his arms behind his back and lowered his eyes. 

Seeing the beautiful Japanese boy finally naked before him, Javi's breath caught in his throat. He was perfection incarnate. Pale, flawless skin, toned and strong, and totally under his control. The boy shivered and a drop of perspiration appeared on his brow. His heavy breathing was causing his pink nipples to move up and down, as if taunting Javi to rub his fingers over them. Yuzu's face blushed as he burned with shame at his nakedness, only adding to Javier's arousal. 

After a moment he stood up and walked towards the boy, which caused Yuzu to let out a squeak and bring his hands forward to cover his crotch, too embarrassed to keep his arms back. 

Javi stopped a few places away and crossed his arms, looking down at the boy and frowning. "That won't do." He said as he walked up and gently grabbed the trembling boy's chin, tilting it up.

“It seems we’ll begin your training now. Give me your hand.” Javi said, while reaching for something on the table nearby.

Yuzu looked down in shame, feeling like a failure already. He knew obedience would be difficult but he didn’t expect training this hard would happen so soon.

He held out his right hand to his master and Javi slipped a leather cuff around his slender wrist and locked it. It was light blue suede, and was slightly padded on the inside. Made for both strength and comfort. He put it’s mate on the other wrist, and then picked up the matching collar. 

Yuzu’s eyes widened at the sight of it. 

Javi’s demeanor softened for an instant. “As your master you’ve entrusted yourself into my care, something I take very seriously. There will be times when I’ll use tools such as these to aid in your training, but there’s no need to be afraid.” 

He reached forward and put the collar around the swan-like neck, turning the lock with a key he pulled out of his pocket. Yuzu shivered as his master’s fingers brushed against his skin, but didn’t protest. The collar wasn’t heavy, but the weight of it around his neck was impossible to ignore. The metal lock resting on him was cold against his skin.

Javi stood back once more to look at the boy. The blue collar and cuffs only accentuated the paleness of his skin against his jet black hair and pouty pink lips. He noticed the boy had once again covered himself, disobeying his order to present himself to his master properly. 

"Still so shy. You'll have to be punished for that my boy, I won't tolerate disobedience." 

He walked across the room and sat on a nearby ottoman. 

"Come here, and lay across my lap."

Yuzu slowly crossed the room and awkwardly lay across the older man's lap. He felt even more naked and exposed than before, and reached back to cover his bottom with his hands. 

Javi took a moment to appreciate the scene before him. The painfully innocent boy lay across his lap, panting and trying not to squirm in his embarrassment. He could feel his cock beginning to harden in his pants at the sight of the supple skin and round buttocks. 

"It looks like you're going to need some help with learning to break that habit of covering yourself." Javi said, smiling only because the boy couldn't see his smirk in his current position. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a short chain. It had a large clasp at one end and farther down forked into two sections, also with a clasp at each end. 

"This will help," he said gently pulling the boy's arms back into position. 

He hooked the long end to the back of the collar and the other ends to each wrist cuff. The boy's arms were chained back preventing them from moving. 

"Please… please, I can't…" Yuzu said with a small whine, and squirmed even more and tried to move his arms.

Javi placed one hand under his chin and the other on the small of his back, rubbing small circles to calm him. 

"I know it's difficult but this is how you learn, through punishment and training." He began running his hand down the boy's back, over his buttocks, and down his thigh. He felt the boy stiffen at first, but kept going. 

"I'm going to push you past your limits, and beyond, until you learn to obey without question." He ran his hand over the globes of the boy’s ass and began to massage and squeeze first one cheek and then the other. Yuzu whined again and shivered at the sensation. 

"I'm going to punish you, but believe me it's for your own good. The pain will soften you, make you pliable and easier for me to mold you. This is how you will learn true discipline and obedience. Sometimes I'll punish you because you misbehave but other times it will be purely for my own enjoyment. Your only thought should be to please and obey me. Do you understand?"

"Y..yes, Master!" Yuzu cried out. He wanted to obey, he really did, it was just so hard and it was all so overwhelming. His master rubbing his ass made him feel even more vulnerable and shameful, but also something else. As he was being stroked and petted, he was also slowly getting aroused. He prayed his erection wouldn't rub against his master's leg, betraying him and making him feel even more mortified than he already was. 

Javi was aware of the effect he was having on his new slave and delighted in the fact. He would have loved nothing more than to throw him down and immediately take his pleasure using that sweet body, but knew it would be best to discipline him before moving on to any such things. 

Without warning, he pulled back and smacked the boy's ass cheek with a crack that sounded across the room. Yuzu arched his back and cried out in shock. Javi watched his handprint bloom like a rose across the alabaster skin of his slave's perfect ass and gently rubbed it easing the sting he knew would come. He didn't hit the boy that hard, just enough to shock him and break down his pride. It was the meaning behind the pain that was important, not pain only for pain's sake. 

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" He spanked the boy again, this time on the other cheek. Now both sides carried angry red marks. “Since you disobeyed me earlier?”

"Uuughh… I'm.. I'm sorry Master!" Yuzu squeaked out his response between blows, each one rocking him on his master's lap, his arousal growing. The combination of pleasure and pain confused him, but before he had a chance to try and understand, his master spanked him again. 

After a few moments it all became overwhelming and Yuzu began to cry. Javi spanked him a few more times while caressing his face with his other hand. Once he was finished he removed the chain and pulled the whimpering boy up to sit up on his lap, gently pressing his head to lean on his shoulder.

"There now, it's over. No need to cry. You did so good, I'm so proud of you." He wiped his tears and ran his fingers through the boy's hair, pushing his bangs back out of his face. 

This was part of the training also, providing comfort as well as pain. He held the panting slave like a child, holding his head against his shoulder with one hand and stroking his thigh with the other. After a moment the boy calmed down and lifted his head. 

"You did so well, you accepted your punishment and I'm proud of you. Now let's try something else shall we?"

Javi glanced down at the boy's lap, and his hard erection. He could tell the spanking had turned them both on, but he was surprised his new slave had taken to it so quickly. His previous slaves had to be taught to find the pleasure in the pain he dealt, but Yuzu appeared to be naturally attuned to it. 

"If you can hold your arms behind your back without needing the chain I'll make you feel good, can you do that for me sweet boy?"

Not trusting his voice Yuzu nodded and sniffed, still holding back tears. He was still feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything, but his master's kind tone was calming him. He wanted to obey, and was determined not to fail this time. He put his arms back and grabbed his elbows, still leaning onto Javi’s shoulder.

Javi smiled at him and slid his hand up Yuzu's chest, running his fingers along his abs and pecs before settling on one pink nipple. Yuzu gasped at the sensation. 

"Has anyone ever touched you like this before?" Javi's voice became deeper with lust as he held the trembling boy in his arms. He knew the answer yet still wanted a response.

"No, Master. Never." Yuzu closed his eyes and tucked his face back into Javi's neck, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. 

"So innocent aren’t you? There’s no need to be shy. How does it feel? Hmm?"

"Good...I like it. It's just a little strange…"

"That's good. You're going to feel things you've never felt before, pleasures you've never experienced. And you'll also learn that I can reward as easily as I punish." Javi moved to the other nipple, teasing and touching it with his fingers. The boy moaned in response.

"I want you to tell me how it feels when I touch you, ok?"

"Yes, master. I'll try." Yuzu said. He was struggling to obey. He'd never been touched so intimately before, it felt dirty but also so good. 

Javi lowered his hand and massaged the boy's hip for a moment before moving over to gently grasp his now throbbing cock. Yuzu cried out, resisting the urge to let go of his arms and reach forward to push the older man's hands away. He'd never experienced anything like the feelings that were flooding his body. Pleasure and shame intermingled, he wanted it to stop and never end at the same time. 

"P.. please… not there…" he begged. The older man ignored his cries and slowly began to fondle and stroke his now leaking cock. 

"None of that now." Javi said firmly but kindly. "You'll soon learn that begging doesn't work, I can touch you however I like. This body is mine to do with as I please." 

Saying this he began stroking the boys cock in earnest, and running his thumb along the head. Yuzu moaned and barely resisted the urge to buck up into his fist as the sensations washed over him. 

"That's it, feels good doesn't it? You like it when I stroke your pretty cock?" Javi was feeling heady with lust and power. His obedient slave was mewling and writhing on his lap. As he continued to stroke the boy's cock, he let his imagination run wild with all the ways he could wreck him over the next six months, and slowly break him into the perfect submissive slave. 

"Aaahhh, yes, Master… uh, please, uh, ah!" He couldn't help but begin to thrust up into his master's hand. Red-faced with shame, he closed his eyes tight and continued straining, trying to reach his orgasm. 

Javi could tell the boy was getting close and suddenly squeezed the base of his cock, causing him to cry out in frustration.

"Only I can give you this pleasure Yuzu, do you understand? Your pleasure is mine to control, along with everything else including your body. You are never allowed to touch yourself unless I order you to. Tell me you understand."

Yuzu squirmed in frustration, he was all feeling and nerves. All he wanted was to chase this building feeling to the end. 

"Yes! Yes, master, whatever you say! Only please, please, keep touching me!" He replied, the tears threatening to fall once more.

Javi smiled and resumed stroking his slave's cock, grabbing a handful of his hair with the other hand and pulling his head back to expose his swan-like neck to gently bite on it. 

The sensations in his body had been building and building, but feeling his master mark him with his teeth sent Yuzu over the edge. 

“Ah! I…Oh, please…. I’m going to….”

He arched his back and cried out as he violently came all over himself. 

Javi continued to stroke him, milking him through the orgasm. He looked down at the panting boy in his arms, spent and covered in his own cum and thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful. 

“That’s my good boy, you’ve done very well.” He said, and kissed him on his forehead.

He picked the boy up in his arms and carried him to the nearby bed and cleaned him gently. Pulling a small set of keys from his pocket, he unlocked the collar and wrist cuffs and removed them from his slave and kissed the inside of each wrist. 

As the boy fell into a deep and exhausted sleep, Javi pulled the sheets over him and looked down on him with a soft smile.

“Sleep well my angel, tomorrow the real training begins.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this so sorry if I got anything wrong. I wish my writing skills were good enough to really give this story justice, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and if you'd like to see more of Yuzu’s training. I have a few ideas for other stories and was thinking of making this into a series. Maybe. :)


End file.
